England Meets Alagaesia
by The Girl of Many Words
Summary: Alex Rider is your normal, everyday teenage spy. Until he stumbles into the TARDIS one day. For the few moments that he's there, the TARDIS goes haywire and ends up landing Alex and the Doctor in the world of Alagaesia . . . in the middle of King Galbatorix's castle. A new Rider is born, but will he help save the kingdom or stay in the clutches of Galbatorix? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. My eyes darted back and forth, searching for a place to hide. The last thing I wanted was to be found and killed. There: a strange blue box. It would do. I glanced behind me, then sprinted for the doors of the box. I shoved them open, ran inside, then slammed them shut. I pressed my ear against it, trying to quiet my somewhat labored breathing. Nothing. I sighed in relief and turned around. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. The box was bigger on the inside, and there was a strange man standing at what looked to be a control table in the center of the room. He stared at me before stepping forward, hands clasped behind his back.  
"Hello," he said. "I'm the Doctor. And you are . . . ?"  
I quickly assessed the situation. He seemed harmless enough. He hadn't pointed any weapons at me or anything, but I was still cautious. "Alex," I finally said. "Alex Rider."  
The man, Doctor, straightened his blue bow tie, then walked back to his table.  
"Alright then, Alex, what are you doing in my TARDIS and how did you get here?" He asked.  
I hesitated. His what? I thought. "What's a TARDIS?" I asked instead of answering. "It's a -." He was suddenly cut off by a strange noise. The whole room then shook, sending the two of us to the ground. "What was that?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure," the Doctor replied. The room shook again, but more violently this time. I slid into a wall with such force that I saw stars. There was another noise, then everything went dark. I pushed myself to my feet, rubbing the sore spot on my head. "Alright, that's it," I said. "I'm leaving."  
"Alex, wait, you don't know -."  
I cut him off by stepping out the door. Whatever it was that I had expected to see, it was not that. I was in a room that closely resembled a medieval dungeon with a small table in the middle that held a large emerald stone on a velvet cushion. The room was dimly lit by a few torches spaced about the wall as. I quickly glanced around and found a door. "Alex, get back in here," the Doctor said, poking his head out. "Why? If you ask me, that machine of yours looks to be broken, so what good'll it do for us? There's a door over there, and I'm going for it. Would you like to come?"  
He stood for a moment longer before walking out and shutting the door. I walked over to the door and tried it. I cursed under my breath. "It's locked," I said. I looked back around the room, and my eyes fell on the stone. For whatever reason, I felt . . . drawn to it. I walked towards it. "I wouldn't touch anything," the Doctor said. "You never know what things might be."  
I ignored him and approached the green gem. It was awfully beautiful, upon closer inspection. And it moved.  
I took a shocked step back, then looked closer again. There was only oner blemish on it's surface; a small crack. The stone moved again and the crack got larger. "Alex . . ."  
It started vigorously shanking as the cracks spread. That's when it hit me. It wasn't a gem, it was an egg. The shell started to fall away, and soon a baby dragon was in the middle of the fragments. It's scales were the same vibrant color of green as the shell. It blinked its large emerald eyes at me and nudged my fingertips. I laid my hand on its head.  
I had felt pain, and a great deal of it, throughout my life, but never anything like this.  
It was as if a white hot arrow had been shot straight through my palm and up my arm, numbing a good bit of my arm along with my entire hand. I reeled back, crying out in pain. The Doctor ran at me and crouched by my side. I barely noticed it, but the door to the small room was flung open as a tall man with a fright inducing gaze swept in. He lay one eye on the scene and a shark-like smile spread across his face. "I see we have another Rider," he said coolly. Rider? I thought. What on earth is he talking about?  
He walked towards my little green dragon who had jumped down from the table. It glared at the tall man as he crouched down. He reached towards it, and it snapped at his fingers. "She's a feisty one," he said. "But she'll have to learn her place."  
Before I could do anything, the man had reared back and kicked my dragon into the table. I was infuriated. I ran at him screaming, "Don't you dare touch her!"  
He smiled again, as if he expected it to happen. Strange words came from his mouth, and suddenly I flew backwards and slammed into the brick wall. There was a crack, and a scream escaped my lips. Pain wracked my body. Stars danced before my eyes. I felt the weak nudge of my dragon as she touched my hand. And I also felt something else, another presence in my mind that was emitting worry and concern for me. It was a second before I realized that it was her. Then I passed out.

So that's it. Hope you liked it! Please review and give me some good creative criticism that will help me with the writing of this awesome story! I will update the second chapter as soon as humanly possible, unless I get the worst case of writers block . . . Anyway, bye! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back! If you are reading this then that means that I did a pretty good job of writing the first chapter, which makes me awfully happy. See - :D Anyways, here's the second chapter of my awesome fan fiction! I hope you enjoy it just as much as you enjoyed the first one, and as always, criticism is welcome. Now, I'm going to stop rambling on and on so that you can read what shall happen to our dear Alex.**

**P.S. I forgot to add this to the first chapter, but I don't own Alex Rider, Doctor Who, or Eragon. (That would be really cool if I did, though! . . . I'm gonna shut up now.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up, pain was the first thing my mind registered. I didn't want to move, but I had to. Something gently nudged my mind. It was her, my little green dragon. The whole mind thing was new to me, but I didn't care. I was glad to have someone left that still cared for me. I glanced over at her and stroked her head. She stared at me with her bright eyes.

"What's your name, girl?" I asked. "You've bound to have one. Mine's Alex."

"Why are you talking to that animal?" the Doctor asked.

I glared at him. I hadn't before noticed that he was in here.

"She isn't just an animal," I replied. "She has thoughts and feelings, and she can understand you."

The Doctor looked over at her, then went back to fiddling with a strange metal tube in his hands. I glanced back down at my little dragon.

"So name?" I asked.

I felt amusement from her.

_Alex._ She said.

"You can say my name? Is that all you can say?"

_No._

I laughed. She seemed to have a sense of humor. I thought for a moment before I realized that she didn't have a name. I needed to name her. I skimmed through a list of names to try to find one that seemed worthy of her.

"What about Mythri?" I asked.

She pondered this for a second.

_No._ She finally said.

I frowned, thinking.

"Esmeralda?"

She didn't think nearly as long on this one.

_Yes._

I smiled. Esmeralda hopped closer and curled up against me. I rested my hand on her back, careful to not touch the spikes.

"Ah ha!" the Doctor said.

I looked up to see him smiling triumphantly at the metal tube in his hands.

"What is that?"

"A sonic screwdriver," he replied.

He pointed one end at the door, then flipped a switch. A humming noise filled the small room. It lasted a few seconds before it stopped, the Doctor grunting in frustration.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It isn't working on the lock. So we're apparently stuck in here until we're let out."

"It's happened before. I just learn to live with it."

The Doctor walked towards us and sat.

"You never answered my question. How did you get in my TARDIS?"

"I was running from men sent to capture me by a terrorist organization called Scorpia," I said. I figured that it wouldn't do any harm considering that we probably weren't anywhere it would matter anymore. "I was looking for a place to hide when I saw your box, so I ran in. What exactly is a TARDIS anyway?"

"It's a time machine, an unreliable one to be exact. I had just put in some coordinates when you burst in, then my TARDIS malfunctioned. That's how we ended up here, wherever here is."

I nodded. The fact that there was a such thing as a working time machine didn't boggle me as much as it would have yesterday. After the fact that I had witnessed both a living dragon and telepathy, time machines didn't sound so improbable. I was about to ask the Doctor another question when the door to our room opened. The man who stood in the doorway wasn't the same one as before; this one looked younger and had longer, darker hair. He looked down at me.

"Galbatorix would like to speak with you and your dragon," he said. "Follow me."

* * *

**Shortish chapter I know, but hey, at least I updated fairly quickly. Thank you for the review and the name suggestion! It was a lot better than the one I had originally wanted to use. Anyway, please review! It really helps me know how I'm doing and what I need to do to make my story better! I will update again soon, and relieve you of the misery of this cliffhanger. So bye! Hope you liked it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I can go ahead and say that y'all are probably gonna hate me when y'all start reading this chapter. So I'm gonna defend myself and say, it is so that I can keep y'all interested! :) Now for my awesome third chapter. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer (because I always forget while I'm first talking) : I own not Eragon, Doctor Who, or Alex Rider, though I would be very grateful if it were so.**

**P.S. (Because I that A/N is old) BOOM! How's that for posting a I'm-being-a-bad-author-note and then updating?! Oh, yeah, I'm awesome. Just go on, admit it. :) So, again, I apologize for waiting so long to update. School got in the way. Now, enough babbling on my part. Allons y!  
**

* * *

Saphira stretched and yawned as she awoke. She looked around, searching for little one. Then she felt something. It was a touch, but it wasn't Eragon. The touch felt familiar, but distantly so.

_Sister. _

Saphira stopped her stretching. She knew who it was that was touching her mind. Her only company when she was in her egg had been the other female with her, and she was talking to her.

_Sister? _Saphira asked. _Is that you? _

_Yes._ She replied. She sent Saphira the mental image of a young, blond boy staring down at her with his hand resting on her back. _Alex. _She said.

_Have you hatched? Do you have a Rider? _

_Yes. _

_Then I am grateful for you. But are you still in the hands of the egg breaker?_

Anger and sadness drifted to Saphira from Esmeralda. _Yes. _She said bitterly.

_I must tell Eragon. I will contact you when I can._ Saphira broke the contact with her, then shouted for little one. _Eragon! Wake up!_

She pushed her head into the opening of his tent. He sat up and glared at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

_There's a new Rider. _She said. _But he is in the egg breaker's palace. However, I know that they are not yet bound to him like Murtaugh and Thorn. _

Eragon stared at her. "Really? This is . . . I would like to say that it's great news, but I'm not sure if it is. We must tell Nasuada."

Eragon stood and began hurriedly getting dressed as Saphira pulled her head from the tent. When he was finished, Saphira took off flying towards Nasuada's tent with Eargon on her back. She landed with a thud, and Eragon gracefully slid off her back. He stepped into the large red tent and stood off to the side, waiting for Nasuada to end her discussion with King Orrin. She caught sight of Eragon and quickly told Orrin that they would have to finish their discussion later. Nasuada waved Eragon over to her, and he stepped over to her raised chair.

"What have you come to tell me Eragon?" she asked.

"Saphira has just given me the news that there is a new Dragon Rider, but that he is in the hands of Galbatorix," he started.

Nasuada's expression of happiness fell at hearing the last half of Eragon's sentence.

"However," Eragon said. "Saphira told me that this Rider has not given his allegiance to Galbatorix like Murtaugh and Thorn, so there may still be a chance."

"A slim chance, but one nevertheless. We can't try to rescue this Rider, for that would mean a full assault on Galbatorix's palace. We can only hope that this Rider is clever enough to escape and strong enough to resist Galbatorix." Nasuada paused for a moment. "Might I ask, how did Saphira come across this information?"

Eragon knit his eyebrows together. "I did not ask myself, but I can."

_Saphira, _He said.

_Yes, little one? _

_How did you know about the Rider?_

_Along with Thorn and myself, there was one other egg. She and I had a mental link. When she hatched, she contacted me and told me about her Rider. _

_Ah, thank you. Nasuada had wanted to know. _

Eragon explained to Nasuada what Saphira had just told him. She nodded.

"Well, if Saphira doesn't mind, would you ask her to keep continuous contact with this other dragon while we try to form a plan?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind, but I will ask."

"Thank you, Eragon. You are dismissed."

Eragon nodded, then left the tent. He climbed up on Saphira's back for their morning sky patrol of the camp.

_Nasuada was wondering if you would mind keeping contact with the new dragon. _Eragon asked.

_I would be delighted. _She replied. _I might even be able to talk to her Rider as well. Both of us could, in fact, little one. _

_That would be perfect. _

_Sister. _Another voice interrupted.

_Saphira, is this her? _Eragon asked.

_Yes, little one. Sister, this is my Rider, Eragon. _

_Hello, mighty dragon. What is your name?_

_Esmeralda. Rider, Alex._ She sent Eragon a mental image of Alex, then attempted to pull him into the three way mental conversation.

_Alex. _She said.

_What is it, Esmeralda? _He asked.

_Sister and Rider. _

_Hello, I am Eragon. This is Saphira, my dragon. _

_Hello, Rider Alex. _

_Wait, there are more? _

_Indeed there are. _Eragon explained. _There aren't nearly as many as there used to be, though. It is only you and Esmeralda, me and Saphira, and Murtaugh and Thorn. Many, many years ago, there was an entire order of Dragon Riders, all dedicated to keep the peace. But, in short, there was a man who ended all of the peace, and he is the man who holds you and your dragon captive right now. I must tell you this: he is evil, and he will try to get you to swear your alliance to him, but you can't. You have to try to -. _

_Hold it, I think someone's coming. Sorry, but we've got to go. I'll try to contact the two of you later. _

_Farewell, Sister._ Saphira said.

_Sister. _

And with that last word of affection, the two Riders and dragons broke the mental link.


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel like the absolute worst author EVER! I am soooo sorry for not updating in so long (I appear to be making a habit of it), but life tends to get in the way of things, like updating. I've been going on a lot of vacations, and have therefore had no contact to he internet. I apologize. But don't think I've forgot all of y'all! I haven't, and I don't intend to. And please don't hate me! I would die if all of you started hating me, which, in retrospect, would we not only bad for me, but bad for you as well because then I would never finish the story. :) Anyway, enough of my rambling mouth . . . or fingers.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or the Alex Rider series (though it would be frigging awesome if I did)**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

I pushed myself to my feet with a grunt. Esmeralda uncurled and hopped after me. We followed the strange man out of the room, leaving the Doctor behind. The three of us were silent for a long time until our guide piped up.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Alex Rider," I replied. "What's yours?"

He hesitated. "Murtagh."

I nodded, and we continued in silence. Then a question popped into my head.

"Why does Galbatorix want to see me?"

"He wants to see if you will willingly pledge your allegiance to him or if he must force you."

Murtagh stopped walking. I took another step before realizing it and stopping.

"And I must tell you that you can't," he said. "I don't want anyone else bound to a mad king as I am."

"Then help us escape," I said. "We've got the chance now."

He shook his head. "I am bound by the Ancient Language. I cannot disobey a direct order from Galbatorix."

Murtagh began walking again. I hesitantly followed, thinking of an escape plan.

_Alex, no. _Esmeralda said. _Dangerous. _

She hadn't spoken the whole time, so I was surprised when she piped up just to say that my plan was dangerous.

_We have to get away, _I said telepathically. _It's the only chance we have. _

_No, dangerous. Magic. _

She sent me a mental image of the man, Galbatorix I assumed, smiling then saying the strange words, and me flying across the room.

_Magic. _

Magic or not, we needed to get out of that place. I gradually started slowing my pace until I was somewhat behind Murtagh. Before I could rethink my plan or Esmeralda could stop me, I lashed out and kicked Murtagh in the back. He lunged forward from the force of my blow. I ran forward and wrapped my arms around his throat in a blood-choke hold. Strangled words left his mouth, and I cried out, releasing my hold. My right arm was broken. Murtagh came at me and punched me in the face. I reeled back and fell to the ground. Esmeralda growled and leapt at Murtagh. He put his arms up in defense. He pushed her off, then ran at me. He yanked me to my feet, pulled my broken arm behind my back, and slipped a knife under my chin. My little dragon stopped in her tracks.

"Enough fighting," he said. "Galbatorix will be getting impatient."

Murtagh took the knife away and pushed me forward, still holding on to my broken arm. We continued down the hall with Esmeralda hopping along behind us. We stopped at the far end of the corridor where two large, gorgeously carved doors stood. Murtagh knocked.

"Enter," said a deep and commanding voice from the other side of the double doors.

Murtagh pushed the doors open and led us into a great throne room. In the center of the large room was a throne that sat upon a dias; sitting on the throne was the man I had seen when Esmeralda had hatched, Galbatorix. Behind the throne was a large black curtain which I found to be very odd. But I suddenly realized that the curtain was moving as if breathing, and a large eye opened to stare down at me.

_You are very intelligent for one so young. _Galbatorix said, only it was in my mind, much like Esmeralda spoke to me. _That is indeed my dragon. _

"How are you doing that?" I asked aloud.

Galbatorix just smirked. "Dragon Riders can do many things with their minds, with practice, including invading others'."

I shivered at the way he said it, as if he had nothing against invading the privacy that was one's mind. Galbatorix stepped down from his throne and walked over to me and Murtagh.

"You may leave us, Murtagh. Your services are no longer needed."

Murtagh released my arm and left without a word.

"What is your name?" Galbatorix asked.

"Alex Rider."

"Strange name. Where do you and your friend that arrived with you come from?"

"First of all, he isn't my friend. I don't even know the man. As for where I come from, I come from London."

His eyebrows furrowed at this. "Where is this place?"

I laughed. "You've got to be joking. London, England? Never heard of it?"

Galbatorix's expression went hard. "You laugh at me? Well, if you choose to use lies and made up lands as your answers, we shall have to find the truth the hard way."

I gasped. He was in my mind, and he was being anything but gentle. He was clawing his way through every memory of mine, finding every detail of my life, and it hurt like nothing I had ever felt before. I cried out and dropped to my knees, clutching my head with my unbroken arm.

"See? Wouldn't it be easier just to tell the truth?" he asked, an evil kind of pleasure in his voice.

"I am!" I yelled.

I started shaking and collapsed on the floor.

"So it seems you are. But I might as well continue that way I can learn everything about you, and you can get a taste of what will happen if you ever defy me."

The pain increased, and another cry escaped my lips. I only barely felt Esmeralda's worried nudge on my cheek before the overwhelming pain caused me to black out.

* * *

**Oh, I do so love cliffhangers. :)**


End file.
